Neal's Daughter
by imogenhm
Summary: Neal's daughter wants to become a knight, just like Irnai, the seer foresaw, but things aren't that simple there are complications. As you can see i'm not very good a summaries,you'll have to read to find out
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: Neal, Yuki and Queenscove all belong to Tamora Pierce, however Yali and the plot are mine. all mine!  
  
~*~Chapter One ~*~  
  
When Sir Nealan of Queenscove was approached by his only daughter and eldest child and told that she was going to apply to train at the Palace to become a knight, he was greatly shocked and very apprehensive. His first instinct was to forbid it.  
  
"Oh really? Are you? I don't think so, young lady! You will do no such thing!" He told her sternly. However Yalinni was prepared for that and had her arguments ready.  
  
"I will so! Aunty Kel did, and look how she turned out! I want to be like Aunty Kel!"  
  
"Oh no! Kel had already done a lot of training in the Yamani Isles before she started! There's no way you could stand the training!"  
  
"Yes I could! I've trained to be a Yamani lady too! Mama made me, remember?"  
  
Damn it! She had him there and she knew it!  
  
"Plus, I can ride, and I can do archery and even a little bit of sword work! I can do it da!"  
  
Giving up on that line of argument, he changed tact, "I don't understand! Yali, you were never interested in these things before; I thought you were happy to go to the convent and train to be a court lady."  
  
It was true she had always been perfectly content with her life as a young lady in training. "I was." She said simply.  
  
"Then why did you change your mind so quickly?" he asked, obviously very confused by his daughter's behavior.  
  
"Well, it's just so. boring!" She said, "I mean. sitting there all day doing needle work. sure it's alright sometimes but I've been doing it for years. I'm sick of it! I want something different! And I'm the right age for it now, all the boys my age will start this year."  
  
"Starting something new because you're bored is alright sometimes but I don't think you should commit yourself to eight years of hard training, then a life time of harder work just because your bored!"  
  
"But da, it's not just cause of that! I want to do this because I want to help people, to protect them!" she said, her voice almost pleading.  
  
He smiled wryly, "You sound just like Kel when you say that!" He drawled.  
  
"Well it's true! And anyway, it's not like being a girl's a big thing anymore! I won't be picked on as much as Kel was. It'll be fun!"  
  
She was right about that. More girls had gone through the knight training over the years since he had become a knight. There still weren't that many compared to the amount of boys, but now the palace was set up for it and the prejudice had died down quite a lot. There was even a girl's page uniform for special occasions. However it would still not be fun, it was a lot of hard work. When Neal mentioned this to his daughter her only reply was, 'Life is what you make of it.'  
  
This was a very profound comment, coming from a ten year old. He was stunned to silence for a few minutes, thinking.  
  
Yali used this time to work him around, she was running out of arguments now but she thought she could get him with this next one. 'Mama thinks it's a good idea!'  
  
Neal was shocked by this, his wife hadn't told him that he had spoken to Yali about this, 'Oh really? Does she? And when did you speak to her about this?'  
  
Yali wavered, the truth was she hadn't actually talked to her mother about it, she just assumed that she would agree since she was Yamani and the Yamani trained young ladies to defend themselves, plus her mother was friends with female members of the Queen's Riders who rode, practiced archery and sword combat. 'Well.um.I haven't actually asked her yet.but I know she will agree with me. I mean she encourages me to learn to defend myself.'  
  
'Defending your self and becoming a knight are two very different things, being a knight means you protect other people. in doing so you are putting your life on the line. it's too risky for you. I'm sure your mother would agree with me.'  
  
Yali was running out of arguments, she needed help. She had an idea that might work but she'd needed time to plan it. So instead of continuing her conversation, which she could tell was about to turn into an all out argument she simply replied, 'Well, anyway, I'm going out riding this afternoon so I better go get ready.' And with that she skipped off, heading in the direction of the stables.  
  
Neal stood stunned by his daughter's sudden surrender, he knew he should be reassured by the fact that his daughter seemed to have given up but instead it made him uneasy. Past experience with the child told him that she does not give up this easily and that she will try another tactic next. He knew she was up to something, but what? He sighed, resigning himself to waiting and finding out later.  
  
~*~ AN.~*~ So. how'd you like it? Should I keep going? I don't know. Please review and give me some advice! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: Neal, Yuki, Kel and Queenscove all belong to Tamora Pierce, however Yali and the plot are mine.  
  
~*~New Chapter ~*~  
  
Two weeks later Yali was waiting impatiently on the walk of the outer wall of Queenscove keep, she was waiting for someone in particular, she was waiting for Keladry of Mindelan. She had sent a letter to Kel explaining the situation and what she wanted her to do. Kel had replied straight away saying that she would be there soon. Her father had told her that Kel had been visiting the Bahzir in the desert so Yali estimated that she should be arriving within the next few days. She had waited most of the evening before in the same place, she liked this spot; it gave her a good view of the whole fief. Quite often when she was younger she would climb up onto the outer wall walk to watch people enter through the gates, which were directly below. The guards knew she wouldn't get in the way. She was funny to talk to and they liked her company so they let her stay even though she wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
As she sat, staring at the approaching road, one of the younger guards walked over to her. He looked her up and down; she was quite a beauty even at her young age with her almond shaped, green eyes and slightly curved figure. She was a little bit shorter than average, with a delicate nose, which luckily she hadn't inherited from her farther, and long, straight black hair. He was curious as to what she was waiting for, because she was quite obviously waiting for something. or someone.  
  
Just then hoof beats could be heard approaching the gate and the young guard turned back to his position as lookout. Yali jumped up and peered over the edge of the wall, there she saw a lone rider dismount and start talking to the guards. Although the knight was fully armored, the horse gave away her identity. The horse was a huge, copper roan gelding, with white socks (AN. is that what Peachblossom looks like??); it was Peachblossom. Yali ran down the ladder to the gates.  
  
'Aunty Kel!' She called as she reached her favorite "aunt".  
  
'Hey, Yali!' Kel said as she turned to hug her godsdaughter, 'I hear you have a bit of a problem?'  
  
'Yeah. Da's being horrible. he won't let me be a page!'  
  
'What?' Kel asks, sounding incredulous.  
  
'Yeah. he says that I won't be able to cope with the training. and that it's no place for a girl.' Although her father hadn't actually said that she knew that Kel would take up her case more readily if she thought he was being prejudice against girls.  
  
'Why that.' Kel trailed off, not being able to think of a word to describe Neal at that moment. Without another word Kel turned and stalked away, in the direction of Neal's private rooms.  
  
Yali watched her go, satisfied, if there was one person that could bully her father into letting her become a page it was her aunty Kel. That or Alanna the Lioness, but Yali didn't think it necessary to call in the big guns just yet, Alanna was her next option - if this didn't work she'd go to plan B; she'd call in Alanna. But she didn't think she'd need to initiate plan B, she was sure this would work.  
  
However confident Yali was that Kel would convince her farther, she was still curious, so she followed Kel as she made her way towards Neal's rooms; she wanted to see whet happened.  
  
When Yali reached the door to her father's study she was disappointed to see it being firmly shut and locked by Kel as she stepped inside, it was obvious that this was going to be a private conversation. Yali sighed; she'd have to wait to find out what happened later. Yali hated waiting.  
~*~ AN. Sorry it's so short. I'm stuck again but I thought I might as well update this much. thanx to all who reviewed! I'll try to update more often! 


	3. Chapter Three

AN. I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews, they were great. Thanks to horsiegirl for pointing out the problem with peachblossom's description - I wasn't sure, so thanks! Anyways here's the next chapter. sorry it took so long  
  
DISCLAIMER: All of this belongs to TP, except of course Yali cause she's mine!!  
  
~*~ Chapter Three~*~  
  
It turned out that Yali did need plan B after all. That night, when Kel and Neal finally emerged from her father's rooms, Kel had a slight frown on her normally expressionless face. And when Yali gave her a questioning look, to ask how it went, Kel just shook her head. Yali knew that this could not be good.  
  
Before she could ask Kel anything, her father said, in a very stern tone "Yali, I'd like to talk to you for a minute. if you don't mind." Yali was worried. Not so much by what her father said, but by the tone he said it in; her father was usually a very laid back person, she couldn't remember the last time her had spoken to her that sternly. She thought that he must be very upset with her.  
  
Yali followed her father into his study. She looked around; she loved this room. With its simple yet elegant furniture, its huge library of books and the bits of paper (AN. do they write on paper or parchment??) spread across most of the surfaces; it reminded her of her father.  
  
He sat and invited her to do the same. As she cleared a space to sit on one of the chairs facing his desk, he began, in that same stern tone. "Yali, I'm very disappointed in you. you shouldn't have gone to Kel when I said that you couldn't become a page. You should know that when I say no I say no for a reason (AN. That's exactly what my mum tells me!) You also shouldn't have lied to her and told her I didn't think girls should be pages, you know I don't believe that.'  
  
He paused, seeing the expression on her face, he didn't like seeing her upset especially when it was him that made her that way. That was why he seldom scolded her. But he knew that this time she had to be disciplined, she had really disappointed him this time. So he continued, 'You have to learn to listen to me Yali, I say things for a reason (AN. again quoting my mum) I don't just say them to be mean." (AN. and again)  
  
"I know, da." Yali said in her meekest tone. She knew she could use her father's guilt to her advantage. "But I really, really wanted to become a Page, and you wouldn't let me. I do understand what you're saying though, and I'm really, really sorry." As she said the last part she looked up at him with her long practiced look of apology crossed with regret and sadness on her face.  
  
As Neal looked at his daughter, he saw her put on her sad, 'puppy-dog' face. He knew what she was trying to do. He may have been slightly bias when it came to the topic of his daughter, but he wasn't completely blind; he knew she was trying to play the guilt trip on him. "Yes Yali," he continued still in the stern tone, "I understand that however, we still need to talk about this becoming a Page business, I don't like it." He held his hand up to stop the flow of indignant and outraged arguments that was bound to come from his daughter, "It's not for the reasons you think that I don't like the idea. You know, Yali, perfectly well that I am not against the idea of Lady Knights. That it obvious in my friendship with Kel, also, I would like to remind you who my knight master was. Was it not Alanna the Lioness herself?"  
  
He continued not waiting for her to reply, "Yali, it's not because I'm against Lady Knight's that I'm against the idea, It's just I'm worried that you are doing this for the wrong reasons; you say it's because you're bored of sewing and that you want a change. I don't think you realize how much work is involved." Now he left room for her to reply.  
  
She thought about what he said, "I know how much work it is, da, I'm not just doing it because I'm bored; I want to help people, I want to protect them, I want to fight for the realm, for Tortall!" He smiled despite himself, "Mithros you sound like Kel when you talk like that!"  
  
Yali blushed slightly. "Well, it's true." She replied some what defensively.  
  
"That may be true," Neal was serious again, "But it is a LOT of work, and to be quite honest, I don't think you're up to it. I think that you should wait until you're a bit older and if you still feel the same way, we'll go from there."  
  
"But that's not FAIR!" Despite her Yamani background and training it was quite obvious that Yali was furious. "The boys my age are all starting!"  
  
"Yes but." her father started, but she interrupted him, "At our age the boys won't have any physical advantage, we still have exactly the same body shape and stuff and I'll train extra hard to make up for being small.anyway it doesn't make that much difference; just look at Lady Alanna - she's tiny!"  
  
Neal was running out of arguments, he didn't know what to say; he couldn't tell her he was saying no just because he had a bad feeling about it or because he didn't want to risk his only daughter. Although both were true he didn't think Yali would accept either argument and they would probably just serve to make her more furious. "Yali," he said instead, "I've said no and that's it, I don't want anymore argument; you're not going to the palace to become a Page."  
  
To his surprise she answered, "No, you're right; I'm not going to the palace to become a Page."  
  
~*~ AN: A cliffhanger!!! Hehehe!! 


	4. Chapter Four

~*~AN: I couldn't leave you on the cliff. I'm too nice (yeah right!) so here it is. the next chapter!  
  
DISCALIMER: Everything and everyone (besides Yali) belongs to TP. However the plot is mine. it is entirely original!  
  
~*~Chapter Four~*~  
  
Neal was quite shocked by this answer, however he was greatly relieved. To his disappointment she continued, "I'm going to the palace to become a Knight; being a Page is simply the first step." (AN. hehehe. bet you didn't expect that! lol!)  
  
"Yali, I told you; you're not going." Neal was starting to get very annoyed and it showed in his voice. "I will have no more discussion, go get ready for dinner now, and hurry up. Kel'll be hungry."  
  
Yali was too furious and upset to argue any more, she just turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door hard behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
That night at dinner Yali was not her usual cheerful self. She didn't talk to anyone. She didn't even look at anyone. She sat staring at her food, slowly eating. She ate more out of habit than because she was hungry; the churning of anger in her stomach prevented her from having any real appetite.  
  
Neal was also strangely quiet during dinner; however his silence seemed to be more thoughtful than angry. If anyone noticed the change in their behaviors no one commented on it - at least not at the dinner table  
  
Later that night, however, after everyone had retired for the night and Yali was asleep, Lady Yukimi of Queenscove confronted her husband.  
  
"Neal, dear," she started, walking out of her dressing room in her sleeping kimono, "What has happened between Yali and you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Neal as he climbed into bed, already changed for the night. When Yuki only raised an eyebrow to answer he sighed. "So you noticed, huh?"  
  
"Yes; I noticed. How could I not? Neither of you said a word at dinner. Poor Kel, it was a very awkward position to put her in; sitting there with the two of you on either side of her."  
  
Neal didn't answer for a while, as Yuki turned out the lantern, climbed into bed beside him and laid down. "She wants to become a Knight." He announced to his wife. She sat bolt up right again.  
  
"She what?" Yuki asked, stunned. "When did she tell you this? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Neal sighed again. "She approached me a couple of weeks ago, told me she wanted to go to the palace for training. We had a discussion," Yuki snorted at the word; they both knew what kind of discussion it had been, "we had a discussion, and I told her she couldn't go."  
  
"And?" Yuki asked, confused; if this had been weeks ago why had they been that way tonight. And more importantly why hadn't either Neal or Yali talked to her about it?  
  
"Well. she seemed to give up. she just said 'oh well' and ran off to the stables to go riding." There was a slight pause. Yuki was getting impatient. However she didn't want to interrupt because she knew Neal would explain. eventually. "Then today Kel arrived. she came storming into my study demanding to know why I wouldn't let Yali become a Page and why I was her friend if I was so against Lady Knights." Yuki almost laughed, but her Yamani control stopped her, however, she smiled slightly. Kel didn't loose her temper often but when she did you didn't want to get in her way; Yuki new this, she knew this very well.  
  
Because it was dark, Neal didn't see his wife's smile. He continued, "Well, you can imagine how surprised I was! I hadn't known Kel knew about Yali wanting to become a Knight, I was especially surprised by her comment about us being friends. To tell you the truth, I was kind of scared; Kel angry is something you never want to see." He added, back to his usual dry drawl. Yuki did laugh this time. Neal laughed too, but he quickly sobered. He continued, "After Kel calmed down a bit, she told me what had happened. It turns out Yali sent Kel a letter telling her I wouldn't let her become a Knight and Kel came riding back to help Yali convince me." He paused.  
  
She waited, she knew he would go on, "When she got here Yali told her that, and I quote, that I was being horrible and I wouldn't let her be a Page. she also said that I said that she wouldn't be a able to cope with the training and that it's no place for a girl."  
  
Yuki thought she could guess what happened next, "So then you talked to Yali, you scolded her for being dishonest and for trying to use Kel against you. You then told her she still couldn't be a Page and she went storming off.' There was a stunned silence. "Am I right?" Yuki asked.  
  
"How did you know that's what happened?" Neal asked, shocked and slightly suspicious. "Have you been spying on me?"  
  
Yuki laughed. "Of course not!" she cracked up laughing again at the ridiculousness of the accusation. After a while Neal saw the funny side of the situation too; he grinned and chuckled slightly. "Well? How then? If you weren't spying on me?"  
  
"Well, I guessed. I mean it's what I would have done."  
  
"It is?" he asked, sounding slightly relieved that some one was finally taking his side. "Yeah. except I probably would have let her become a Page."  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Neal asked loudly. His exaggerated reaction was partly due to shock but mostly due to disappointment; he had thought that some one finally agreed with him.  
  
"Yes." Yuki replied calmly. "I would let her go to the palace to train. I think she's made for that life. She enjoys combat training - the little she's already had, she has a great sense of duty and honor and she's responsible and mature enough to handle it." There was yet another stunned silence. "However, you're the Lord of Queenscove and you're her father so the decision is up to you. What ever you decide, I'm sure it's for the best."  
  
"You're just trying to make me feel guilty." Neal accused, he was not in the best of moods and didn't appreciate being told he was making the wrong decision all the time.  
  
Yuki understood this so she simply replied, "No, I'm not. I was just telling you my opinion; what I would do. The decision is entirely up to you. I'm not trying to influence you in anyway."  
  
There was a short pause. "Now go to sleep, we have to be up early to see Kel off again." And with that Yuki turned over and fell asleep almost instantly. Neal on the other hand lay thinking for quite some time.  
  
~*~AN: Sorry. I don't really like this chapter. I think I'm a bit tired to be writing this at the moment. I've run out of ideas right now. I'll write more later. it'll be better than this. promise! 


	5. Chapter Five

AN: Here's the next chapter!!  
  
DISCALIMER: Everything belongs to TP. Well. almost everything. not the plot. or Yali!  
  
~*~Chapter Five~*~  
  
A few days later, Neal was out walking in the woods surrounding Queenscove. He had been thinking a lot in the past few days and he needed to clear his head. The situation with Yali had not gotten any better. He was worried. Usually she would kick up a big fuss and refuse to come out of her room (or something equally impractical) until she got what she wanted. But this time was different. Yali simply went back to her usual routine. She went back to sewing and embroidery and dancing and harp lessons. She went back to her Lady's routine without a word. It was as if she had given up. This worried Neal. It worried him because he could never remember her giving up on anything in her entire life.  
  
She hadn't given up when she had fallen off every horse she had gotten on when she was learning to ride; she hadn't given up when she had continually pricked her fingers when she was learning to sew; she hadn't given up when she was helping the village children to dam the river and it kept overflowing. She had never given up at anything she had ever tried. Except for this.  
  
Neal thought about this. She had never given up; she had been determined. Determination was one of the things most looked for in a Knight or young warrior. His thoughts kept wondering on the same track. When she had gotten back on the horse. that had shown bravery; another virtue needed to become a Knight. When he thought about it Yali had shown all the characteristics of a great Knight; she had shown courage, bravery, determination, honor, responsibility, flexibility of mind. She had even shown some of the physical signs. She was a great rider, she was also great at archery and glaive work. She could do the basics of hand to hand combat and she was alright with a sword.  
  
As Neal thought he became more and more convinced. Finally, Neal was decided. Yali was going to become a Knight.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: I'll try to update soon but I may not be able to. I'm going away for five weeks and I may not be able to get to a computer. so I'll try. but it might be a while before I update again. sorry!! ( Love imogenhm 


	6. Chapter Six

AN. Hey everyone. sorry it took so long. I only just got to a computer. where I'm staying there is nothing. NOTHING I tell you!!! I just looked back at that last chapter. sorry. it's not my best work. I'm sorry to say this one isn't either. Anywayz. I haven't got the books here so there's quite a few things that I'm not sure about. one of which is the Training Master's name. I'm going to give him a name as best as I remember. but you know the one I mean. the one that was appointed in Squire... when Lord Wyldon retired. Anywyaz. so here it is.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tortall or ant of the places. I also don't own any of the adults in Tortall. but Yali and the other Pages. I do own! Ok?? Got that?? Good!  
  
~* Chapter Six~*~  
  
The next few weeks were a blur of activity at Queenscove. There were tailors sewing new clothes, blacksmiths forging new practice weapons, leathersmiths (AN. is there such thing??) making saddles and tack. It seemed everyone had something to finish before Lady Yali's departure.  
  
Yali herself could be seen running frantically around the fief. If she wasn't checking on the progress of her new saddle then she was having fittings at the tailor's or she was in one of the feidls practicing her fighting skills. Every now and again, on her way between activities, she would burst into her father's rooms, throw her arms around him and say "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou. Thankyou so much!" or "you're the best Da in the world! Did you know that?" She would then run away again - back to whatever she had been doing before. Leaving a rather dazed, but secretly pleased Neal behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
And so it was that only two weeks after Neal had made his decision Yali was ready to set off to the Palace.  
  
Her mother had decided to accompany her as well as her father. Yuki said this was because she wanted to pay a visit to her old friend Shinko, the Queen. However Yali knew it was because her mother was secretly worried about her.  
  
While they were away her parents were leaving Queenscove in the capable hands of Yali's older brother, Baird, who had completed his Knight's training the year before. (AN. I know I said she was the eldest child.. I changed my mind. sorry. but he needs to be in the story!!)  
  
The journey was uneventful and they arrived in Corus on the third day (AN. I have know idea how far away Queenscove is from Corus), just as the last rays of sunlight were setting over the palace. They made their way to the stables, dismounted and leaving their horses to be taken care of, went to the guest quarters they were always supplied with while at the Palace, which had been prepared fro their arrival.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Yali and her parents went to see Padriag Ha Minch, the Training Master. Ha Minch had been training Pages for over twenty years and was becoming less enthusiastic in his training as he got older; however, he was still as active as ever. Although the Ha Minch family was a conservative family on the whole, Padraig Ha Minch was one of the less conservative and he had no issues with girls becoming Pages -which became clear to Yali as soon as they met.  
  
"Yalinni, I understand that your father is good friends with Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." Yali nodded, although she winced slightly as the use of her full name - only her Yamani grandmother ever called her Yalinni. Ha Minch continued, not noticing her discomfort. "I have no doubt she has told you stories of her treatment here - the bullying, the prejudice and such." Yali nodded again, surprised that he knew about and talked so openly of the horrible treatment Kel had received during her Page training. Ha Minch, seeing her surprise, smiled. "Yes, I am aware of Lady Keladry's treatment, does that surprise you?" when Yali didn't reply he continued, "I only bring it up because I don't want you to think that you will get the same treatment. You see Yalinni," again Yali winced, however she thought it would be rude to correct him so she stayed silent. "Times are changing; the Palace is now set up for girl Pages, the bullying has stopped and the prejudice has died down immensely - now that people can see that girls can, and do, make just as good Knights as boys do." Here he paused and looked at Yali, "I can see that you are a determined person and I wish you luck with your training. Not that luck comes into it all that much - it's a lot of hard work."  
  
Here he paused again and when he continued his voice had taken on an automatic tone - as if he had said what he was saying many times before - which, Yali supposed, he had. "You will be given a room in the girl's end of the Page's wing. You are to wake at dawn and dress in your practice clothes - brown or black breeches and a white cotton shirt, if you do not already have something suitable you can get something at the Palace tailors. Breakfast is at one bell past dawn - no one eats until everyone is seated so, please, for everyone's sake, including mine, be prompt. After breakfast you have physical training. First you have hand to hand combat," here he paused, when he continued he spoke directly to Neal. "Yalinni has been trained to defend herself?" Noticing Yali wince again, Neal replied. "It's Yali - only her grandmother calls her Yalinni - and yes. She has been trained as a Yamani court lady; to some extent she can defend herself."  
  
Ha Minch didn't seem offended by Neal's blunt correction; he simply smiled and continued - again in his automatic tone. "Very well, Yali. After hand to hand combat comes swordplay, then long weapons - glaive I presume," Yali nodded, "then archery and after that riding skills; each for one bell." Yali nodded her understanding. She was stunned at the amount of physical work she had to do - not that she hadn't known it would be a lot of work; she had been warned. Many times.  
  
"Next," continued Ha Minch, "You go back to the Palace, you bathe - in the female baths set aside for Pages - and get changed. At one bell past noon we have lunch. Lunch, like breakfast, is half a bell long. After lunch are your academic classes for which you are allowed to wear clothes of your choice - be they dresses or breeches, they must be reasonable. No excessive jewellery or low neck lines." Yali, despite her Yamani training couldn't help screwing up her face at the thought and Ha Minch, seeing this, laughed. "No, you don't seem the type for that sort of thing," he continued, "Each academic lesson goes for a bell; just like your physical ones. Your first academic lesson is literacy. (AN. is that what they call it??) Can you read and write?"  
  
"Yes, my lord" Yali replied, thinking it would be rude just to keep on nodding without saying anything.  
  
"Good, you will need to show your teacher and he will go from there. Then you have mathematics, history-" Yali's face light up; she had heard the stories about Sir Myles. Ha Minch saw this and smiled sadly. "Unfortunately Sir Myles retired at the end of last year. However we have a replacement I'm sure everyone will enjoy just as much."  
  
Yali doubted that - she knew all the other teachers were Mithran brothers (AN. is that what it said in the Alanna books. I can't check. sorry if they weren't but they are now.) and were boring, stuffy old men - she supposed they'd replace Myles with one of them. However she voiced nothing of her opinions as Ha Minch continued. "Then you have immortal studies, then etiquette - you study Yamani, Carthraki (sorry about the spelling??) and small amounts of Copper Islander and Scanran etiquette, however you focus on Tortallan. Then there's dinner, which is also half a bell. After dinner Gifted students have classes - you have the Gift?"  
  
This question seemed to be directed at Yali even though Ha Minch was looking straight at Neal, so Yali answered. Hesitantly she said, "Yes, my lord, healing mainly."  
  
"Very well, you shall attend these classes. Although Master Salmalin, who takes these classes when he can or Master Kelburri, who takes them when Master Salmalin is unavailable, may apprentice you to a healer if he sees the need." Both Yali's parents looked pleased with this arrangement, Yali didn't mind - she had quite enjoyed the little healing training she had done already. "After that you have free time until lights out which, for first years, is at three bells after sundown. If during free time, or any other time, you are alone with a boy in his rooms or he in you're the door must be left open." Neal made an outraged noise at the implication of what Ha Minch was saying and moved as if to protest but Ha Minch got in first. Saying, "Yes, I know, it's a violation of her privacy, she is only young and as if she would do something like that. I've heard all this before, and believe me, if it were up to me this wouldn't be the way - at least not until they're older. However changing this particular rule would upset quite a few of the more conservative members of Their Majesties' court." Neal glowered but Yuki put her hand on his arm and said quietly, "You know he's right. They did the same thing to Kel remember?"  
  
Ha Minch, seeing his chance, continued. "Also, although you weren't be serving at formal functions until you are a Squire you will be required to help. For this you will require a formal Page's uniform which, for girls, is a dress. For this dress wearing is compulsory and you may not wear the boys' uniform of shirt, tunic and breeches. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my lord, I prefer dresses for formal occasions anyway." Yali relied truthfully. She actually preferred dresses all the time, except while trying to train and even then she preferred Yamani practice kimonos to breeches.  
  
"Very good. Some of the girls who come here find dress wearing horrifying." He said, grimacing. "I can understand why; with all those petticoats and corsets - you wouldn't find me wearing one!" He chuckled and Yali had to work hard on her Yamani control to stop from laughing at the image of him in a dress that came to mind. "Beside that, there's not much more you need to know. If you have any questions at any stage don't hesitate to ask me. And welcome, Yali, to the Palace." With that he gestured for a servant to come forward and told them to follow him to the Palace tailor to get her uniform. Yali curtsied to her Training Master and followed her parents out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
AN. By the way thanks for your reviews. I am aware that Yali didn't really act very honourably in deceiving Kel and lying to Neal, but hey she was desperate! Oh and Neal. I do realise Neal isn't acting very Neal like. but do you really think that Neal would act the same way he did like twenty years ago?? I tried to make him more responsible. I think he would have grown up a bit. what with having kids and all. sorry if you didn't like it. Anywayz. keep reviewing. I like your input. although it might be a while before I get to check for reviews. or update for the matter. sorry! Lots of love, imogenhm 


	7. Chapter Seven

AN. Hey. you're in luck. I've got time for another chapter before I go. so here it is. hope you like it!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tortall belongs to TP so do most of the places & people in it. I only own Yali!  
  
~*~Chapter Seven~*~  
  
Yali had the rest of the day free because the Page's were not due back to the Palace until the next day. She decided to unpack first - she hated having the servants do it - and then she would go and spend the afternoon with her mother, she was hoping she could convince her to go some glaive practice with her.  
  
So Yali began to unpack her clothes. She unpacked her dresses, her practice clothes, her sleeping kimono and her underclothes. She also hung up her new formal uniform, which turned out to be a dress with a red bodice and gold skirts and sleeves. Yali thought she now saw why they found dress wearing horrifying.  
  
She then moved on to unpacking the few personal items that she had brought with her. She unwrapped the Yamani Lucky Cats Aunty Kel had given her for Midwinter one year when she was little. She placed her hairbrush with the hand carved handle Baird had made her for her birthday near the wash basin. Then she hung the wall hanging of a forest clearing she and her mother had made when she was little and had been sick and confined in doors for a week above her bed. Yali remembered how proud she had been that she had done the river all by herself and how she'd shown her mother. She remembered her mother smiling and saying, truthfully, that she thought it was beautiful. Yali looked closely at the river and laughed - the stitches were uneven and all over the place. She smiled sadly. Her mother really had thought it was beautiful. That was what her mother was like; if she knew you had tried your hardest she loved what you had done, no matter what.  
  
She finished unpacking her personal things and went to work unpacking her weapons. These too had lots of memories attached and as she finished unpacking she felt very sad. She was leaving all this behind; she was alone now, with no mother or father or Baird or anyone from Queenscove. She remembered all the maids and servants and stableboys and smiths and guards and cooks at Queenscove. She had known everyone in Queenscove by name and had been friends with most of them. And now she was some where new, some where she hardly knew anyone and she probably wouldn't see anyone from Queenscove for quite a while.  
  
She was interrupted in her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called, wiping away the single tear which had appeared in her cheek. The door opened as she looked up. "Aunty Kel!" she shrieked and threw herself at her visitor.  
  
"Hello Yali." Kel replied hugging her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yali asked but before Kel could reply she said, "You know, it doesn't matter; all that matters is you're here. Because if you tell me why you're here you'll also tell me when you're leaving and no doubt that'll be soon. So I don't want to know. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Kel said, laughing. It was only then that Kel got a closer look at Yali's face. "Yali," she said, concerned. "What's wrong?" Yali avoided Kel's eyes. The problem with Kel was that she knew her too well, Kel knew her almost as well as her mother did so she could tell she had been upset. She tried to fool her anyway. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong." She said in an overly cheerful voice.  
  
'Yali?" Kel said in a warning voice, "What's wrong?"  
  
Yali gave in, she'd get it out of her eventually and they both knew it. "I know I really wanted to be a Page, and don't get me wrong I still do." She added as she saw the shocked look on Kel's face. "It's just when I was unpacking I started to remember everyone back at Queenscove and I realised how much I miss them already and I've only been gone less than a week." Kel made as if to speak but Yali wasn't finished yet. "And then I thought about all the work I have to do and I thought 'Is it really worth it?' and of course the answer was 'Yes, of course it's worth it, it doesn't matter if I have to leave Queenscove behind and that it's lots of work. Of course it's worth it!' But fro a moment there I doubted and I'm still not absolutely sure.I mean I feel so lonely already." Yali finished and realised that despite her Yamani training she was crying.  
  
For a while Kel didn't say anything, she just hugged her and held her until she stopped crying. Only then did she say anything. "That's why I came." Yali looked at her, confused. " I didn't come to the Palace to speak to the King or anything. I came for you. To make sure you're all right. Because you're my godsdaughter and you're very important to me. I knew you would need some help. No matter how brave you are you still have doubts. Having doubts doesn't make you any less brave. I had doubts, especially when I got put on probation. And I wished I had some one to share my doubts with. And I know how Neal can be. a bit preoccupied sometimes. Know, Yali, that it's perfectly natural to have doubts. As long as more than half of you says 'Yes, it is worth it.' then you should stick with it."  
  
Yali sniffed but didn't say anything for a while. At last she said "Thanks." then she let go of Kel and stepped back. She walked into her washroom, poured water from the jug and splashed her face. When she came back out she looked back to normal although her eyes were still slightly red. Kel didn't say anything about it, she just said, "So what were you going to do after you finished packing?"  
  
"I was going to hassle Ma into glaive practice with me." Yali replied, then she grinned, "But now you're here I don't have to. You can practice with me. Can't you?"  
  
Kel grinned too and picked up her glaive, which she had propped beside the door when she came in. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."  
  
~*~  
  
AN. There! Done! Hope you enjoyed that. Anywayz. please review and tell me what you think! I'm not too sure about the whole second thoughts thing but aw well. already done it now! 


	8. Chapter Eight

A.N: Sorry it's taken so long but I'm home now so I should be able to update more regularly. This one's extra long (by my standards anyway) to make up for the long wait. So here it is!  
  
DISCLAIMER: TP owns the Palace, Ha Minch and any one else you recognize. The rest is mine.  
  
~*~Chapter Eight~*~  
  
The next morning Yali woke before dawn, she wasn't used to such early starts, but she was too exited to go back to sleep so she got up. Ha Minch had told her as she was leaving his office the day before that she wouldn't be going to classes today and that she could wear what she wanted for her tour of the Palace. So, when a servant brought her water and she had washed she got dressed in one of her dresses. She chose a simple, green dress that was a few shades lighter than her eyes. She did her hair up in its usual braid but a couple of flyaway strands slipped out to frame her face. Yali silently cursed her hair; she hated it. It never stayed completely up for more than two seconds.  
  
She had heard all about sponsoring from Baird and Kel and also a little from her father so she knew what to expect. Even so, that didn't stop her being nervous. She just hoped somebody would actually pick her and if they did they weren't some one like Joren of Stonemountain had been.  
  
Because she had woken up so early she was ready well before the Dawn bell even rang. To distract herself from getting nervous while she was waiting for it to be time to go out into the hallway and get sponsored she took out the sewing she had been doing before she left Queenscove. She had been repairing a pair of her breeches. Yali enjoyed sewing and although Ladies were not supposed to do mending she enjoyed it much more than embroidery so she did all her own mending and even some of Baird's when she had time.  
  
She knew it was unusual for a girl who wanted to become a Page to enjoy feminine things like wearing dresses and sewing but she couldn't help liking these things. And she didn't want to stop liking them anyway, so why would she try?  
  
She was roused from her thoughts when she heard noises outside her door. She could hear people emerging into the hallway. Yali put away her sewing and prepared herself to step out into the corridor.  
  
As she opened her door she heard a few people mutter ". . . new girl. . ." But they went silent when she stepped out and closed the door behind her. The first thing she noticed was that they were a lot of boys, this made sense because the girls' end of the corridor was the end closer to the mess hall so all the boys walked past on the way. But what surprised her was that they were all boys - there weren't any girls. She looked across the hallway to the door opposite and saw that the chalk board on the door read 'Evelyn of Hollyrose'. So there must be at least one other girl, Yali thought relieved, maybe she just hasn't come out yet.  
  
Just then the door opened and out stepped a tall, red haired girl with deep blue eyes. Yali could see she was well muscled and she looked very agile. She had a somewhat boyish figure with slightly narrow hips and small breasts. The girl, who must have been Evelyn, was just finishing tying a mass of thick, curly hair back into a practical ponytail as she stepped out of the room. Evelyn started talking to one of the boys who looked about her age. The boy, who had unruly black hair and was very lanky looking, said something, gesturing towards Yali and Evelyn looked up at Yali. She smiled. Yali smiled back. Evelyn went back to talking to the boy. Again, the boy said something which made her look at Yali. She laughed and a sly grin appeared on her face. She said something and the boy went bright red. Yali felt uncomfortable, it was obvious Evelyn and her friend were talking about her and she wasn't sure she liked being the topic of conversation.  
  
Before Yali could say anything though, Ha Minch appeared at the end of the corridor. As he walked down the corridor the Pages clustered around him. The only ones still standing in front of the door were Yali, a blonde girl in the room next door to Yali who had just rushed out of her room as Ha Minch arrived and three boys further down the hallway. Yali knew they were all the first years who were to be sponsored.  
  
Yali watched as a group of what looked like third years offered to sponsor the three boys and waited. She wondered if girls were allowed to be sponsored by boys because if they weren't then either her or the blonde girl would have to miss out because, as far as Yali could see, there was only one girl who was not a first year. Then it was the blonde girl's turn. Ha Minch asked her what her name was. "Lady Athena of Carmine tower" replied the girl. She was of average height with dark hazel eyes and dimples. She was obviously a late starter because she looked to be about Evelyn's age. She wore a dress that showed enough of her ample chest to make Yali wonder if it was within the bounds of what Ha Minch would call 'reasonable'.  
  
A few of the boys snickered; Yali guessed that it was at the use of the title 'lady' when Athena was supposed to be a Page. Ha Minch ignored the snickering and continued. "Who will sponsor Athena of Carmine Tower?" A few of the boys volunteered but they obviously weren't serious because Ha Minch said, "You know perfectly well it is against the rules for boys to sponsor girls."  
  
"Then sir," one of the more adventurous, or stupid, as Yali preferred to think, boys said. "Why did you ask? Only Evelyn can sponsor her."  
  
Without giving the Training Master time to reply Evelyn spoke up. "I'll sponsor her."  
  
Ha Minch gave the boy who had spoken a stony look, then turned to Evelyn. "Very well. Evelyn of Hollyrose will be sponsor to Athena of Carmine Tower."  
  
He then turned to Yali. He frowned slightly, wondering how this could work. Ha Minch asked her what her name was and she replied. "Yalinni of Queenscove, my Lord, and I do not need a sponsor if one cannot be found; I know my way around the Palace."  
  
"No, no we must find you a sponsor. Who will sponsor Yalinni of Queenscove?" He asked the assembled pages. Some of the boys tried again, they kept volunteering until Ha Minch said. "Very well, Evelyn of Hollyrose shall be sponsor to Yalinni of Queenscove." And with that he turned and walked in the direction of the mess hall, and breakfast.  
  
Yali waited until the crowed had cleared a little before walking over to Evelyn. She smiled at her and said. "You don't have to sponsor both of us you know, I can find my own way around. I spent a lot of time at the Palace when I was younger. Evelyn shook her head. "It's fine really, Yalinni. If I'm going to show one of you around I might as well show you both. They only don't let boys because I have to show you the baths and stuff."  
  
"Ok. Thanks." Yali replied. "Oh and it's Yali by the way. Only my grandmother calls me Yalinni." Evelyn laughed. "Oh, sorry." They looked around for Athena. She was standing talking to some of the third year boys. ". . . Yeah. I'm old enough to be a third year but I started late." She was saying as she twirled her long blond hair around her finger.  
  
"I would have preferred not to have had to sponsor her though, I've heard of her. She's a flirt. Rumor says she's only doing this to try to find a husband because they wouldn't have her at the convent." Evelyn told Yali as they waited for Athena to finish with the boys. Yali was intrigued despite herself. "Why wouldn't the convent have her?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. The rumor didn't say." Evelyn obviously wanted to get to breakfast because she went and tapped Athena on the shoulder and said. "Hi, I'm Evelyn. Are you coming?" Athena turned around. She looked Evelyn up and down and said. "Yeah. In a minute." And with that she turned back to the boys. Evelyn looked disgusted. "Let's go." She said to Yali and they walked away in the direction of the mess hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone, including Ha Minch and the Squires who weren't out in the field, had to wait for breakfast because Athena and a couple of the third years hadn't arrived. Yali and Evelyn had gotten trays and sat down and Yali had been introduced to Evelyn's friends, this included the black haired boy who had been talking about her with Evelyn, whose name was Evan of Heatherfield and still Athena hadn't arrived. After a while Ha Minch lost patience and demanded of Evelyn why she hadn't taken better care of her charge. Evelyn replied. "I tried to get her to come with me, my Lord, but she said she was busy and would come later." Ha Minch demanded that Evelyn go and find her and the boys.  
  
So Yali was left alone with Evelyn's friends. She wasn't sure what to say. There was an awkward silence in which the boys seemed just as unsure of what to say. "Is it true that you're half Yamani?" One of them, a short, blond boy whose name Yali thought was Samuel asked abruptly. Evan elbowed him as if to say he shouldn't have asked her that. "Yeah." She answered easily. "My mother was one of Queen Shinkokani's Ladies before she got married."  
  
"Do you know any Yamani etiquette? I'm totally failing that at the moment. Like, what kind of bow would you give to a third class Prince? He asked us that the other day! Can you believe it?"  
  
"Yeah, I know some etiquette. Um. Let me think. . .third class Prince. . . you would bow with your hands on your thighs and it would be about as high as you would give a Duke. . . I think. . .or maybe that's a fourth class. . ." she trailed off when she realized they were staring. "What?" she asked. There were exclamations of "Wow, that was cool." And "How did you know that?"  
  
She was confused, hadn't they learnt all that already? "It's easy once you get the hang of it. I had to know for when I went there two years ago."  
  
And that broke the ice. They started asking her questions about her life before she came to the Palace and about the Yamani Isles and what they were like. She answered them all happily, she enjoyed talking about the Yamani's, it brought back good memories. Evelyn came back followed by two blushing third years and Athena. They all got given extra duties, including Evelyn, who Ha Minch said should learn to be responsible. Athena sat with the third year's she had been talking to. Finally everyone was allowed to eat. As they eat the questions kept coming until Evelyn finally said. "Guys, let her eat."  
  
After that they all looked embarrassed and mumbled apologies. Yali said it was fine but they had gone to being quiet so she asked them things about the Palace, the training and their lives before the Palace. Eventually they loosened up and began to talk freely once again.  
  
Once they were finished eating Evelyn took Yali and Athena to hand their trays to the servants. Then they started the tour of the Palace. Most of the places Yali already knew but she paid attention none the less.  
  
~*~  
  
As they approached the page's wing, at the end of their tour, Yali asked, "Are you the only girl here?" She was curious, she had been told that it was not uncommon for girls to train for knighthood however Evelyn was the only other girl she had seen, beside Athena.  
  
"Well, I was last year, but in my first year I was sponsored by a fourth year page, a girl called Rosalyn of Queensreach, in her year there were three girls and she told me there were a couple in the year above her. I've been stuck without anyone but boys for a year though, I was hoping there would be a girl this year and here you are, two of you at that. Come to save me from the male race! I'm looking forward to having an intelligent conversation with someone; I've been deprived for a year. stuck with the inferior intellect of the male gender. Speaking of which."  
  
She smiled at someone behind Yali, she turned and saw a group of boys coming towards her, most of them looked to be the same age as Evelyn, some of them Yali had already met at breakfast and a couple were younger. One was a year mate of hers, Cedric of Molay she remembered from when he was sponsored.  
  
"Hello," smiled a boy who looked too similar to Evelyn not to be related, he had the same curly red hair, however his was cropped to the earlobe. He also had the same blue eyes and tall, well muscled build, although his shoulders were broader. He had his sister's delicate nose; although it was obvious he had broken it for the set was slightly off. However he was handsome despite the breakage. "We haven't been introduced," he glared at Evelyn, "but I'm Joshua, I'm Evelyn's better half."  
  
Of course! Thought Yali, twins! Before she could say anything Evelyn interrupted. "Better half; you wish! Had it ever occurred to you, dear brother of mine, that I may have avoided introducing young Yali to you for a reason? No of course it didn't," She answered herself, not giving Joshua time to reply, "because as soon as you catch sight of a pretty face any other thought that you may happen to have had, which I have to admit must not be many, sweeps cleanly from your mind."  
  
Yali blushed, she heard the other boys chuckle, they didn't seem very put out by Evelyn's rude behavior to her twin, this was obviously her usual manner towards him. Joshua was not put out in the slightest either, he continued, "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," he mock- glared at his sister, "I'm Joshua, you can call me Josh." He stuck out his hand, as she took it she told him, "My name's Yalinni, but nobody calls me that, I'm Yali."  
  
Instead of shaking her hand he lifted it to his mouth and kissed it softly, "A pleasure to meet you, Yali." He said, his blue eyes twinkling. Again, before Yali could reply, Evelyn reached over and grabbed her hand away from Josh's.  
  
"You shouldn't do that you know! It's completely improper!" She scolded her brother, glaring. She turned to Yali, "Don't let him make you uncomfortable, it's just his idea of being funny." She advised her.  
  
Yali couldn't help but smile, despite the slight blush that rose on her cheeks, "We'll see who can make whom uncomfortable on the practice courts; that's where it really counts."  
  
Josh looked amused at the thought of fighting her, "Ooh, feisty!" he laughed. The two things Yali hated most were being laughed at and being assumed weak because she was a girl, Joshua had just succeeded in doing both; she was angry. Being raised by her Yamani mother she knew the advantages of keeping her expression blank so she hid her anger behind her Yamani mask.  
  
Instead she smiled, "If I were you I would wait until you see me on the courts before you judge." She told Joshua with all the politeness she could muster. He raised an eyebrow, however instead of commenting he changed the subject, "Well, Yali, I've heard a lot about you, it would seem your father is a friend of my father's."  
  
"Yes, it would seem so." She replied evenly, although she had met Merric of Holyrose many times, she was not sure she liked the idea of him talking about her to his son.  
  
A slight pause followed, Josh had obviously expected her to say something more, when he saw that she was not going to elaborate he said, "I heard some very interesting things."  
  
Yali was curious, "And what very interesting things would they be?" She asked, copying his tone exactly, gently mocking him.  
  
"Oh, not to worry. it wasn't anything too bad." He teased. She did not reply, the one thing she hated as much as being laughed at and being assumed weak was being teased, instead she simply raised an eyebrow, the message was clear; what did you really hear about me? He smiled, "Well, for one thing I heard that you trained as a Yamani Court Lady?" He said it like a question.  
  
"And what is so interesting about that? My mother is Yamani, she wanted me to learn." She replied, slightly defensively. Before he could reply Athena, who was obviously bored of this conversation, thrust her hand in front of Joshua's face and said huskily, "Hello, I'm Athena."  
  
Joshua looked at the hand for a moment, as if he was reluctant to touch it, then he took it and shook it quickly, "Nice to meet you, Athena, I'm Joshua of Holyrose." Yali almost burst out laughing at the look on Athena's face as Joshua let go of her hand and turned back to talk to Yali, her Yamani control stopped her but the corner of her mouth quivered slightly all the same. She glanced at Evelyn and saw that she was also trying her hardest not to laugh, although she wasn't being quite as successful as Yali.  
  
~*~  
  
A.N: There! Done! I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and I'd like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed. I really do like constructive criticism so please let me know if there's something you think I could change or improve. Thanks! Love imogenhm 


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: I'm SO sorry this has taken me so long... I'm not feeling very inspired... if any one's still actually reading this.. here's the next chapter...  
  
DISCLAIMER: yet again I state... I DON"T OWN TORTALL!!!! (duh)  
  
~*~Chapter Nine~*~  
  
That night at dinner Josh and some of his friends joined the group who Yali had had breakfast with. To Yali's frustration Josh sat right next to her. Yali had found Josh rather infuriating at their first meeting and did not like the idea of having to talk to him over dinner. Although she thought she had had complete control over her expression Evelyn, who was sitting across from her, obviously noticed Yali's apprehension because she smiled wryly at her.  
  
"My apologies, Yali, for my brother's behavior earlier. He was very rude to you. He's not usually that bad. He obviously really likes you. Don't worry though. He's learnt to deal with rejection in the past. You don't need to pretend you like him just to spare his feelings. I just hope he didn't upset you too much. I'm sure you'll thrash him in the courts. That should make you feel better."  
  
Josh looked up at his sister. "I'm glad you have such faith in me, my dear sister. I'm also glad to hear that you are so concerned for my emotional welfare. But do not worry, Yali doesn't have to pretend to like me, she already does. Don't you Yali?" He asked, turning with a confident and slightly mocking smile to her.  
  
"To tell you the truth. No." Yali answered blatantly. Evelyn and some of the others who had been listening burst out laughing.  
  
"Ouch. That gotta hurt." Said Evan, who was sitting next to Josh on his other side. He patted his shoulder in mock consolation. Yali grinned, mischievously at him. "Not nearly as much as I'm going to hurt him on the courts." That made them all laugh even more.  
  
Josh mocked glared at them all. "You're all traitors you know that? You're supposed to be on my team!"  
  
"Says who?" some one asked, laughing.  
  
Josh got up in mock fury. "That's it! I'm leaving. I will not stay to have my name slandered anymore!" As he picked up his empty dishes he winked at Yali. He then turned and stormed to the servery where he gave his dishes to a servant then proceeded to storm out of the mess.  
  
His friends watched him go, then cracked up laughing again. Despite her best efforts Yali felt her mouth twitch into a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to him." Yali turned to look at the boy who had spoken; he was tall with a rather muscled build. He had green-hazel eyes and light brown hair, Yali thought his name was Edward, but with all the other introductions that day she couldn't be sure. She smiled, replying. "Don't worry, I can handle him, he reminds me a lot of my father."  
  
At this Edward? grinned, "I'm sure he'd love to hear that." He replied laughingly.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day classes started. Yali awoke to loud knocking on her door. She opened her eyes blearily; Yali was not a morning person. "Wha-at?" whined at the intrusion, she did not appreciate being woken up. "Just a minute!" She yelled as her mind began to clear and she remembered where she was. With the memory of where she was came the realization of what day it was. Today was Yali's first day of page training!  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Sorry this is so short.. and so bad... as I said before... I'm not feeling very inspired at the moment. ( So anyway.... There it is; another chapter. 


End file.
